


The Lesson

by trillingstar



Series: Hardtime100 [11]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: hardtime100, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Post-666
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-10
Updated: 2009-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Toby, deep in conversation.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge #153: Visitation; Beecher, O'Reily.  
> Word count: 100. Post-666.  
> 

  
If you could see someone again, who'd you pick?

Toby licks the residue of his last hit from Ryan's skin as he considers.

Keller, right? Continuing as if there hasn't been a pause. Yeah. He was like... your world, for so long.

Toby doesn't argue. Yes. Chris earned his heart. But... there's Gen, of course. His dad. _Gary_. His throat constricts.

Jefferson Keane, he blurts out. The name tastes like unsweetened tea in his mouth.

Ryan rolls his head to look at him. Who?

Toby frowns.

They lapse into silence.

I'd tell him I've changed, Toby thinks. I've learned.

Acceptance.  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on LJ](http://hardtime100.livejournal.com/281856.html).  
> 


End file.
